


Impossible Odds

by jashykins



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: After the mission to bring back a wight, Jorah and Daenerys talk. They talk about Jon Snow and who the queen wishes to make her king.





	Impossible Odds

I had done what my Khaleesi needed and helped get a wight so that it could be brought to King's Landing. Jon Snow, among others, had joined in on the mission. It was a foolish mission but I wanted to prove myself to the only woman that mattered to me. So I followed Jon and he earned my respect. My father had given him Longclaw and Jon was also a formidable leader.  
  
Right now his fate was uncertain as I waited next to Khaleesi. Her outfit was white and made for the cold. She looked otherworldly, as always, as she stood looking out in the distance. Part of her pain was due to losing Viserion, whom she considered a child, and part was Jon's death. A death I believed in and yet she would deny.  
  
A side of me yearned for him to be dead so that I could finally lie with my queen. I was sickened by that thought but it persisted no matter how much I tried to deny it. For awhile it looked like I would get my wish and then I saw Jon riding on horseback just as Daenerys gave up. He was limp on the horse as if he were mere seconds away from death.  
  
Khaleesi quickly ran to Jon and I followed her. I was glad that the man my father trusted hadn't died and yet I felt a sting if jealousy. Every time I got close to her something got in the way. But I was her faithful servant and had no other desire than to serve her. If that meant I wouldn't share her bed, I would bear the pain.  
  
To help ease my own mind I wandered the ship aimlessly. My mind went between what Daenerys was doing to what had happened beyond the Wall. It had been something out of a nightmare when I had been stuck on the island in the middle of the frozen lake. The army of the dead had surrounded me and my companions. And the terror and sadness when Viserion had died hurt me at my core. I had seen my queen in pain and I could do nothing. No words could help her.  
  
"Ser Jorah Mormont?" A servant asked. "Queen Daenerys Targaryen requests you at her chambers."  
  
I nodded and then walked quickly towards Khaleesi. Part of me hoped that she had rejected Jon and another part just wanted to comfort her. Upon entering her chambers I saw that her look was sad as if she were making a difficult decision. I closed the door.  
  
"Jon nearly died." Daenerys said. "And then he bent the knee even after I gave my support to his cause."  
  
I doubted the man had bent the knee out of anything but love. And who could blame anyone for loving her? She was the most perfect ruler to be born in a long time. Her skin. Her hair. Her smile. Her ability to rule. The parts of her that would never be mine to touch and yet my body continued to cry out for.  
  
"We all knew the risks before going." I pointed out.  
  
"Then why did you-no, you wanted to impress me." Daenerys said sadly. "But if I had trusted him he wouldn't be close to dying now."  
  
"And yet he lives. My father gave him the House Mormont ancestral Valyrian blade. My father wouldn't do that for just any man. I failed him as a son and so he found someone worthy."  
  
"You are an honorable son, Ser Jorah."  
  
"If you want someone honorable by your side, Jon is the one. My father trusted him and he has a title."  
  
"I thought so too but then I realized he wasn't."  
  
Daenerys walked so that she was standing in front of me. It felt as if she was a harsh fire that could chase away any cold. She was beautiful and strong. I was glad to be in her service no matter what I couldn't do. No matter if I could never hear her cry my name as I made love to her. No matter if I couldn't feel her tits underneath my hands and in my mouth.  
  
"I've finally figured something out, my bear." Daenerys said. "I've been running for a long time. After Drogo...after...after he died I couldn't stand being hurt that way again. Daario I chose because he was fun and amusing. If I choose Jon I'll be doing so because he's the easier choice. I don't have to worry about him. He's not like you. He's never hurt me like you have. Then again he has never showed me love like you have."  
  
Daenerys put a hand on my check and I was helpless to do anything but lean into it. We stood there a moment just looking at each other.  
  
"I'm not going to run anymore, I can't." My Khaleesi said. "If I'm going to rule the Seven Kingdoms and defeat the Night's King, I can't let fear get to me. I won't. I love you, Jorah, and I always have."  
  
"I have never wanted anything more than to serve you." I replied and put my hands on her waist, slowly as if I went too fast I would wake. "And I have loved you since the moment I met you. You do realize if you take me now, if you marry me, I have no title."  
  
"Once I sit in the Iron Throne I'll have saved the Realm, they will not argue with who I wish to wed."  
  
I leaned my head down and kissed her. For the first time I tasted her lips that had been taunting me for years. Both when I was awake and when I slept. I pulled her close to me and felt my cock grow hard. Upon breaking for a moment she went to lay on her bed. With lust filling every part of me, I went to her side.  
  
"Why did you stop?" Daenerys asked as I paused undressing her, something I hadn't realized I was doing.  
  
"You're my Kha-" I started and she put a finger on my lips.  
  
"I'm your lover, Jorah, and I want you to fuck me."  
  
She said it so fiercely that it was like she was a dragon giving me the command. That simple phrase made me lose all my self-control. She lusted after me and it would be wrong of me not to please my lover. It wouldn't do at all.  
  
I started to take off her clothes again. I tried not to tear but the need to get them off fast was great. As each area of precious skin was lay bare before me I felt more and more of my self-control going away. Once she was completely naked before me all self-control was gone. I took one of her tits in my mouth and bit down on it gently.  
  
"Oooh..." Daenerys moaned as she arched her back.  
  
As she squirmed with pleasure below me I clumsily got myself undressed. I needed to feel her with every inch of my body. I paused a moment to run a finger gently over her wet cunt. This caused her to nearly cry out. I kissed her lips briefly and then was naked. My cock hard as ever and more than willing to finally enter her. To finally fuck her.  
  
I kissed her tits and then lay on my back next to her. She tried to roll over on top of me but I stopped her. I put a finger in her cunt and then another one. She moaned as I started to finger her and she squeezed her own tits.  
  
"Do you want me?" I whispered into her ear before pulling it gently with my teeth.  
  
"Oh gods, Jorah, yes." She moaned. "Yes!"  
  
As I felt her body begin to shiver I took my place over her. I slowly entered her which seemed to drive her mad. I felt so strange being able to control her like this. To be in this level of power seemed wrong. Those thoughts were quickly washed away as I entered her as deeply as I could. Her cunt felt warm and wet around my cock.  
  
It was difficult for me to keep my thrusts slow and gentle. I wanted to fuck her hard and rough. I wanted to make her cry out.  
  
"Jor..." Daenerys moaned.  
  
A moan of my own escaped my lips as I finally couldn't take it anymore. She arched her back as she screamed out in pleasure. Her fingers dug into my back as I kissed her neck. Gentle kisses that were the exact opposite of my thrusts.  
  
"Dae....ner...khal...eeesi..." I moaned as I felt myself about to climax.  
  
"Jor....ahhhh!" Daenerys yelled out as she came.  
  
A few thrusts later and I came inside of her. I noticed that my head was tilted back as a soft moan exited my lips. For a few seconds we just looked at each other and then I exited her. We lay beside each other with our eyes locked and smiles on our faces.  
  
"Daario said you couldn't perform due to your age." Daenerys said. "I think he knew what competition he had if I allowed you in. He wanted to tame my desire for you."  
  
I kissed her forehead and was grateful that I was finally with her. Not only was I serving my queen as an advisor but as her lover. As her king. We fell asleep in each other's arms while the ship went towards an uncertain future.


End file.
